


Under Darkness of Night

by epic_cephalopod



Series: Kinktobember 2018 [6]
Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Cardassians, DDLG, Daddy Kink, Daddy/girl, F/M, Frottage, Incest, Last Warning, Light BDSM, OTK, Over the Knee, Parent-Child Relationship, Parent/Child Incest, Spanking, over the knee spanking, parental incest, seriously incest ahoy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-29
Updated: 2018-10-29
Packaged: 2019-08-09 06:48:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16444871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/epic_cephalopod/pseuds/epic_cephalopod
Summary: Dukat and Ziyal never speak of their games.





	Under Darkness of Night

Dukat had been seething with rage the past few weeks. Disowned by his mother, abandoned by his wife and children, ostracized from Cardassian society and demoted to Gul of a freighter of all things. A freighter - the  _ Groumall _ was barely that. 

The only good thing about being on the  _ Groumall  _ was getting to spend time with Ziyal. Quarters were so cramped that he looked like a kind and generous Gul when he told the crew his daughter would room with him, rather than being given her own quarters. Regardless of what the crew thought of Ziyal, they were far less resentful than they would have been had they been forced to triple bunk for the Gul’s half Bajoran bastard. 

Ziyal...she was a great comfort to him. When everyone else in the Quadrant hated or feared him, she came to him with love in her eyes. During the day he was Gul Dukat, Captain of the freighter Groumall. But in the evening, in his quarters, he was the father of a lovely young woman who peppered him with questions about Cardassia, her mother, his life.

And when the ship was asleep, in the darkness broken only by starlight, he was Daddy. 

The first time she came to him, he was horrified and disgusted by his weakness, but Dukat could never deny his children anything, especially not Ziyal, not now after everything she’d been through, how lonely she had been for so long. He’d found that despite himself...he liked it.  She was so pliable, so eager to please, so adoring of her father, so beautiful and young and lively. She seemed so much younger than her 19 years - she was practically still the child he’d sent away from Terok Nor when the Cardassians were forced to leave. She needed a firm hand and respectable guidance.

Now it had become their game, their little secret. They never spoke about it, never addressed it directly, but they both understood the game. There was a bed in his quarters for her, but she rarely slept anywhere but with him.

Tonight, Dukat had retired to bed first, feigning sleep until Ziyal came to the him, laid down, and reached out to touch him. He opened his eyes and caught her small wrists in one hand, rolling himself on top of her, pinning her to the bed with her arms over her head.     
  
“Ziyal, you are being a very naughty girl trying to touch Daddy without permission. Haven’t I warned you about waking me up?” Dukat rumbled gently. Ziyal squirmed under him.

“I’m sorry Daddy.” she blushed so prettily “I just wanted to play.”

“I know you do dear, but little girls aren’t supposed to wake up sleeping Guls. I’m going to have to punish you.” he mock glared down at her sternly.

“Nooooo Daddy I’m sorry I promise I won’t do it again!” she pouted, and he leaned down to kiss her with a gentleness belied by his stern words. She kissed him back greedily, little laps of her tongue against his. 

Dukat broke the kiss “I know you won’t dear, that's why I have to punish you, so you remember this lesson. How will you learn otherwise?” He rolled off of her, though kept her pinned to the bed by the wrists. His free hand roamed her body, pushing her short nightgown up to expose her to his hungry gaze. He bit the flesh of her small breasts, tongue laving her pert little nipples as she mewled under his attention. His other hand slid down her body, resting on her panty covered ajan. He could feel how wet she was through the thing fabric as he toyed with her, sliding his fingers over her large Bajoran clitoris and the lips of her sweet ajan.

“Daddy please!” she whimpered as his hand stilled but stayed on her ajan. She tried to buck her hips but Dukat wouldn’t allow that, sliding his leg over hers to still her frantic movements.

“ ‘Daddy please’ what, my sweet girl?”

“Daddy please touch me!”

“Wrong answer Ziyal. Only good girls get touched by Daddy and you’ve been bad. Didn’t I just tell you I was going to punish you? Now try again.”   
  
“Ooooh Daddy please….” she bit her lip, knowing what he was waiting to hear but not wanting to say it. 

Dukat quirked an eye ridge at her. “ ‘Daddy please’ what?”

“Daddypleasepunishyourlittlegirl!” it came out in a rush, practically a single word. Dukat groaned as he kissed her again, releasing her arms to wind around his neck, pressing herself up against his naked body. “Please Daddy….” she whispered against his mouth.

Dukat picked Ziyal up from the bed, carrying her over to the couch and sitting down with her in his lap. Ziyal squirmed until she was straddling her Daddy, removing her nightgown and kissing him again, hands on his neck as his sharp nails whispered over her skin, leaving delicate welts patterned across her breasts, belly, thighs. She was stroking and kneading his neck ridges, occasionally leaning down to nibble them gently

“Ziyal, you’re being naughty again. You’re trying to distract me from your punishment, and it certainly won’t work.” Dukat took her hands and pulled them off his ridges. Now take your panties off and lay over Daddy’s lap.”

She pouted again, but obeyed, wiggling out of her underwear and laying over her father’s lap, sweet little ass presented to him. Hands smoothed over the delicate skin, kneading the twin globes as his little girl moaned sweetly. Dukat captured her wrists in his left hand, pinning them at her low back.

“Now, Ziyal, I’m going to spank you until your sweet little ass is glowing for me. What do you say after each one?”   
  
“Thank you, Daddy!” she promptly responded.

“Good girl.” he rubbed her ass a few minutes longer before the first strike landed and she yelped at the sting.

"Thank you, Daddy!”

Another slap. “Thank you, Daddy!” 

Another slap. “Thank you, Daddy!” 

Another slap. “Thank you, Daddy!”

And another and another. Dukat spanked Ziyal until her ass was hot to the touch, as hot as her sweet dripping ajan; until she wept and kicked her feet in vain and could barely choke out “Thank you, Daddy” around her tears. 

“Now dear, have you learned your lesson?” Dukat asked, gently stroking his little girl.

“Yes Daddy!” her voice was still muffled with tears, pressed against the couch “I won’t wake you up again I promise!”

“Oh I highly doubt that!” he teased gently “but you’ve been a very good girl and took your punishment well, like a good Cardassian, so you get a reward.” he could feel her shiver at the praise. He helped her sit up, settling her so she straddled one of his thighs. She moaned at the touch of his skin against her private place, pressing down against the ridge on his thigh splitting her ajan open. 

“That's a good girl. Ride Daddy’s thigh. Yes, just like that.” he encouraged as she rocked back and forth experimentally, gasping in delight at the sweet sensation. Dukat bounced his leg gently, sending a shock through his little girl and she grabbed his shoulders to stay upright as she started to grind against him.

He loved having Ziyal like this, rubbing against his thigh; he could toy with her breasts, enjoy the sight of the small tits bouncing in his face, pinching and suckling them in turn as her movements grew more frenetic as she came close to her completion. 

“Come for Daddy” he crooned “Come for Daddy little girl. That’s a good girl, yes. Come for Daddy.” he continued as she moaned, hips bucking faster and faster until she finally crested with a whimpered  _ ‘Oh DADDY!’ _ as she fell forward against him.

Dukat stroked her back as she melted against him, and he kissed her forehead. She sighed and curled around him. They stayed like this for a time, as Ziyal started to doze in her father’s arms. Dukat eventually lifted his sleepy daughter, and carried her to their bed. Tucking her in, stroking her cheek gently, Dukat smiled. For all that he had lost, he would not have changed anything. Having his little girl with him was more than enough, for now.

\----

Fin

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for the lack of posting yesterday! Friday night I went out for Halloween, partied hard, rolled my tits off, stayed out until 7:30am and came home in someone else's pants. It was a good night - but yesterday was all getting my hair did and take out and sleeping. I'd say I would post two today to make up for it but I probably only have one story in me today.
> 
> Something I hadn't mentioned previous in the notes, back in Daddy Dukat, is that I have this head-cannon that Bajor has a female led society, and the women have large clitorises/pseudo-penises like hyenas. Ziyal, being only half Bajoran, wound up with Bajoran style genitals (I assume similar to human) but with a larger than normal clit. (Don't worry that will get explored more in a later fic. Dukat has a reason for liking Bajoran females so much. )
> 
> Look don't ask me where these ideas come from, they just appear in my head and I write them.
> 
> Credit to Tinsnip's [Speculative Cardassian Reproductive Xenobiology](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1719479) for thoughts and inspiration on Cardassian anatomy and sex.


End file.
